


If AI's aren't Born, Can they still Celebrate Life?

by MixnSpice



Series: More Constants and Variables [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kamunami Week, Kamunami Week 2019, can be interpreted as either platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixnSpice/pseuds/MixnSpice
Summary: Day 2: White Day/ConfessionsWorld Destroyer hears about a certain holiday. While he doesn't understand some of the human celebrations, he tries surprising a certain AI.





	If AI's aren't Born, Can they still Celebrate Life?

_'White Day?'_

Alter Ego inquired him about that particular day once, afterward asking him if he had any particular plans for that day.

The World Destroyer knows the definition of those two words: it's a holiday traditionally celebrated in Japan and other countries exactly a month after Valentine's Day. In return for receiving chocolates from women and girls on Valentine's, men and boys give chocolates back to those same women and girls on White Day.

He didn't see anything special anything about it. It's a simple obligation of giving and receiving. No more, no less.

After all, the World Destroyer couldn't quite grasp the concept of festivities and human occasions. Why would he? His only purpose is to eliminate threats in the program he and his fellow AI's live in; otherwise he'd be programmed with the comprehension and understanding similar to that of a human behind such things in the first place. Perhaps that's the reason why Alter Ego, the oldest of them, is also the one who's more knowledgeable about human customs.

He wouldn't have paid much attention to this particular holiday as he does with many others; in fact, he'll be more than contented to ignore it and not bother about its presence.

But the truth is, he can't. At least, not this one.

On that particular holiday, it also happens to fall on the day of birth of two people.

A fellow AI, one that he'd consider as a confidant and family, AI Chiaki, and her human donor, Chiaki Nanami.

The World Destroyer may not be the kind of person to partake in holidays, he'll confess that, but he supposed that just this once, maybe he'll try something for that day. A simple token of appreciation.

He can do something much better than simple chocolates.

 

* * *

 

It's only three weeks until the scheduled holiday arrives.

That's good; that amount of time is more than enough for him to prepare what he had in mind. He worked for the surprise meticulously in secrecy. It would do no good if the others, the recipient most especially, were to become aware of his plans.

It'll be rather suspicious if he kept at his ongoing project full-time. AI Chiaki might be dense and constantly tired for an artificial intelligence, but she can observe things out of the usual and will take note of his drastically changed behavior; even he's well aware of that.

So as to not arouse any suspicion, for the most time the other AIs are active, he proceeded on with his duties as usual: he looked out for potential viruses, worms, hackers, and terminate them before they manage to enter. When he's free from that duty while the others are active, he'd spend time with AI Chiaki, acting as he usually would and masking his objectives.

AIs don't need sleep as humans do; however, there is a certain period of time where they do need to recharge themselves. He used a bit of that time to work on his surprise plans, and then the little remaining time to recharge himself.

It made progress slower than he'd like, but he's confident that he'd manage to finish it on time.

 

* * *

 

Two weeks in, another inquired him about White Day. Like Alter Ego once, Usami asked him if he had any special plans for that day, not-so-subtly hinting the possibility of giving chocolates back to a certain someone for the day he received some.

His answer is crystal clear. "I do not plan to celebrate it."

The stuffed rabbit AI gasped as if scandalized by that very sentence. "WHAAT!? It's going to be rude of you to not give gifts back on White Day, especially when you received something back in Valentine's Day, Destroyer! You'll hurt Chiaki's feelings and make her cry, you know!"

He ignored her angry, empty threats about punishing him with her magic wand if he were to make AI Chiaki upset for the rest of that one-sided discussion.

Usami truly had no idea. If he had even a bit of humor, he would have found the irony slightly amusing.

 

* * *

 

The day, 14th of March has arrived.

He didn't fully drop the ruse yet, only informing the girl about wanting to show her something. To preserve the surprise a bit longer, after asking her first, he tied a piece of cloth between her eyes.

AI Chiaki fidgeted the blindfold with a finger, only stopping when the World Destroyer, bemused, told her, "Do not take that off just yet. I'll let you know when you can."

"Mm, okay. If you say so, Destroyer."

The World Destroyer led AI Chiaki by hand, helping her navigate their surroundings. Their destination isn't far off from the female AI's cottage, only a few meters ahead. They came to a stop.

AI Chiaki can't see what was going on; there weren't any conspicuous noises either to give her a hint about something. He made sure of that. When they did stop, he told her, "You may take the blindfold off now."

Her fingers latching on the cloth on both sides, she pulled the cloth off her eyes.

"SURPRISE!" "Happy birthday, AI Chiaki!" "Happy birthday, sister!"

At the same time the blindfold came off, she's now being greeted by her brother Alter Ego and sister Usami, along with seventeen aged but familiar friendly faces on separate floating screens. The couples and the ones who lived in together are on one screen, while a few others occupied a screen by themselves.

Akane, Nekomaru, Teruteru, Ibuki, Gundham, and Kazuichi's greetings are filled with sheer volumes of happiness.

Ryota, the former Ultimate Imposter, Mikan, Nagito, Mahiru, and Hiyoko's joyful greetings remained heard despite being nearly drowned by the more vocal shouts.

Alter Ego, Usami, Peko, Fuyuhiko, Sonia, Hajime, and the human donor Chiaki's greetings weren't either as loud as the others nor as drowned out, but they all sounded just as happy all the same.

"Sorry if it's been a while; I guess we all got a bit too busy to visit as much as we used to. Sorry about that." Kazuichi is the first to officially speak up to her.

"A month ago, World Destroyer contacted me first." Hajime piped in. "He then told me and Chiaki he wanted to surprise you on your birthday and wanted my help, so I agreed."

"So while Hajime went to contact everyone else, World Destroyer tried to find a way for everyone to visit even in some other way," Mahiru added.

"And that's he got everyone connected to the program by our phones. That way, we may visit you on your birthday even if we were unable to physically visit. Isn't it wonderful?" Sonia enthusiastically said.

"Everyone..." What's this wetness in her eye? "You're all here..."

It's really been a while since she last saw them.

Twenty years is a long time, even for an unaging AI.

"H-Huh, d-did we d-do something w-wrong? Please don't cry, AI Chiaki!" Mikan panicked. Somewhere in the background, Usami attempted to make good on her promise to World Destroyer and aimed her wand at him, trying to chase him off while Alter Ego tried to pacify his enraged sister; heavy emphasis on the words 'attempted', 'trying', and 'tried', respectively.

Wiping the tear off her sleeve, the AI let out a soft laugh and replied, "No. It's just that, I'm so happy. Thank you, everyone."

They talked for hours on end; everyone excitedly exchanged funny stories and other things that happened in their lives ("My students are planning to spend their summer vacation the island next year. I think you'll get along well with Kiibo." Human Chiaki told her.) In return, AI Chiaki told them her equally funny stories of amusing mishaps and recounted some of the guests she grew fond of while treating them.

A few minutes before midnight came, everyone bid their farewell to her. They exchanged goodwill as the screens flickered off one by one, replacing their smiling faces with an empty screen's blankness.

The World Destroyer returned to her, with Alter Ego and the now-pacified Usami trailing behind him.

In a rare moment where the threatening AI showed his emotions, the World Destroyer, cake and a picture frame in arms, told her with a small smile,

"I'm glad you were made. Happy birthday."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I swear, this is literally one of the sickeningly sweetest things I've ever written. I must be in such a good mood to do that.


End file.
